Love at it's best!
by Siodhna
Summary: Amy and the Doctor get in a bit of trouble on another planet it is there were Amy wishes she could tell the Doctor her true feelings but when she helps him better they find out that they both are in love with each other!


**Hello Little people****… this a new story of mine just thought I'd try another new approach at getting Amy and the Doctor together… yes you guessed it is indeed another Doctor/Amy story :D Soo suck it up if you don't like it Anyway here goes the disclaimer part:**

**I do NOT own anything! It all belongs to BBC, if I did own anything you would see Amy and the Doctor together and my name in the opening and ending credits ;D**

**OMG have you heard Beth Willis the Executive Producer is leaving Doctor who 0_0 not just Doctor who but BBC Wales too : ( We'll miss you Beth :* Mwahh x**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Read & Review**

**Ciao**

**Siodhna x**

* * *

><p>"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed, her scream was far more piercing than a hot knife slicing through butter. Her capturers had to cover their ears as the ginger Scot shouted for her beloved.<p>

No matter how hard Amy tried to free herself from those shackles they wouldn't budge her capturers had her bounded tightly against the wall, considering she gave the last one a black eye from the punch she threw.

There lying on the floor lay the Doctor covered in bruises, blood, whip marks and even stab wounds. They were making him bleed to death, he tried soo very hard to put up a fight but every time he did they fought back even worse. He was in pain, undeniable pain,. Utter agony coursed through him yet when he saw Amy's face stained with tears, tears for him, his heart melted and the pain he felt disappeared. She had done that to him, from the very moment he picked her up on the night before her wedding she had cast a spell over him, keeping him in awe of her. He could see it, that she loved him more than her fiancé, that she would rather die for him. He felt worse now because he took her away from the life she could have had, and now together their going to die here, on a distant planet where she was light years away from home. Nobody would know they wouldn't know that she had died on another planet they would probably think she died from running away or something!

The Doctor was glad they weren't tormenting her, he didn't think he could handle watching it, seeing her scream in pain in complete agony.  
>Amy couldn't handle no longer, it wasn't fair she was tied up against a wall without a single scratch on her, if you don't include the shackles cutting deeply into her wrists as she tried to free her self, yet he gets all the punishment for what? For breaking a stupid rule about not walking along the red dotted path, it was only for those of high authority.<p>

Then it hit her, it hit like a ton of bricks smashed down upon her.

'_He is of high authority he's a time lord the last of them… that's got to mean something.'_

As the Chief in charge or the Captain as he called himself threw back the whip over his head ready to strike out one more time, Amy could see the Doctor's eyes on hers she could feel it for that one split moment she could feel how scared he was and how much he loved her. She screamed she didn't know how, her voice was soo horce and raw from the screaming she did earlier but she managed it because it worked the Captain stopped immediately and strode over to her, grabbing her by the face roughly and bringing his face so close to hers she could smell the alcohol of him. In the background she could make out the Doctor trying to say something it sounded like; 'Get away from her' but it was no use his agony got the best of him as he dropped limp on the floor. He could still hear everything that was going on he could hear Amy whimpering as the Captain smacked her across the cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a very strong tinge of red across her cheek.

That's when he heard it like a voice from heaven no matter what, she never gave up she didn't back done even though she was bounded and slapped.

"You let me and him go, or you'll be sorry you ever crossed an angry Scottish girl mate."

The Captain and the capturers began to laugh at her but Amy stood her ground she was about to let her confidence and bravery waver now!

"Oi mate that wasn't a joke, I wouldn't get on my wrong side"

The Captain stopped laughing immediately but the capturers continued to laugh on but not for very long as the got a very angry glare from their Captain.

"Or what you going to do missy?" he gritted his teeth at her

"I'm going to knock you soo far back into the past that you wish you never tortured my friend over there" nodding her head towards the Doctor

"And how do you suppose your going to do that? your all tied up my love"

"ohh believe me when I say it because do you realise who that is over there? The one you tortured?"

"Ohh he's the Doctor we know he told us his name but that doesn't make him very special he just a bloody human like you" he spat

"ahhh but that's the thing you big fat low life, he's not human you nitwit he's a time lord the very last and im pretty sure you've heard the legendry stories of the Lonely God or the Oncoming Storm am I right?" she grinned mischievously as she saw the man's face pale at the words Timelord.

".but that cant be, there all gone they all perished in the time war." he stuttered looking from Amy to the Doctor

"Yes but one survived my Doctor my Raggedy Doctor survived from it, now do you wish you hadn't tortured him?" she spat

The Doctor groaned as he tried to get up but his broken ribs and stab wounds were making it impossibly painful if he were a human but he wasn't.

The Capturers around the room were confused they didn't know what a time lord was they never heard of them before, they were stunned when they seen their Captain moving towards the Doctor and Kneeling in front of him bowing his head, they were shocked but they all did the same.

"I am ever soo Sorry Sir, I know you wont ever forgive me for what I have done, but please Sir have my apology as a sign that one day maybe you can forgive me." tears rolled down the man's cheeks, the Doctor didn't care to look at him he just stared right past him to Amy, he may have been injured but he still had enough energy in him to command the Capitaters to release his Amelia. Once she was free she was at the Doctor's side in no time trying to help him up. She snarled at the man who was still on the floor kneeling and the Lonely God.

As they were nearly out of the room Amy helped the Doctor turn around to face the lot of them ,

"this is the only time im going to be nice, I will let this pass but don't think for even one second I will forget and If you ever harm my Amelia or anyone else for that matter I will personally tear down this empire, brick by brick. And all it will take is one word"

With that Amy helped the Doctor all the way back to the Tardis, he felt sorry for her because she was carrying most of his weight and she was just about getting there. Once they were both inside and safe the Doctor tried to haul himself up the stairs to the Medic bay he didn't want to put anymore strain on Amy but when he felt and arm around his waist trying to steady him he gave in and put his arm around her shoulder so she could help to the bay.

The Doctor's clothes were sticking to him because the blood was now drying into his skin and clothes causing them to stick to his body. Amy tried to be as delicate as possible when removing them but it did no use it still hurt him. He instructed her to find the utensils and creams it would take to make him better and she did this all without a single word, she just wanted to make him better after all it was her fault she stood on the red dotted path and got them caught.

The Sudden thought caused her to gasp and step back a bit, the Doctor noticed her hesitation and pulled her hand over his chest letting it linger, feeling the double heart beat beneath the skin. The bruises, stab wounds and whip marks that was once visible were no longer there, and his ribs were set back in place but still caused him some pain but not as much as it was before.

She traced the panel of his defined chest delicately with her fingertips , it wasn't overly done like a body builders but he was well built, _'probably from all the running' _she thought, she looked up to meet his eyes her chocolate brown ones mixing together with his hazel green ones. A blush crept upon her cheeks turning her from pale white to a rosy pink colour. She stood gently on her tiptoes and placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips almost like a whisper, when she thought he wasn't going to respond she started to pull back only until she felt his arms snake around her waist holding her closer to him. They were both crushed to each other you couldn't even place a sheet of paper between the two.

The Doctor deepened the kiss by sweeping his tongue along the bottom of Amy's lips, waiting for entrance, it didn't take long for her to open her mouth to his. The stood like this kissing passionately for almost 2 minutes before Amy's lungs were screaming for the oxygen, they were becoming deprived and needed it quick, the Doctor too wasn in desperate need of it ,even with his respiratory bypass, they pulled apart with much debate.

"Blimey Pond"

It suddenly hit Amy that she shouldn't have done that, she began backing up taking the Doctors confused expression with her and making a bee line straight for the door, the Doctor who had quick reflexes suddenly gripped Amy's elbow stopping her from opening the door spinning her round and trapping her against the door. The Doctor looked at her with a mischievous grin and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"you going to run away on me pond"

It caused the butterflies in Amy's stomach to flutter rapidly, and for her to begin stuttering "No..No..No"

"ohh I think you were, but the thing is Pond, I don't know if you noticed but I apparently do get very distracted by your short skirts, you think I don't notice but I do every time and every time you flirt with another alien it hurts me, because for once I wanted you to flirt with me like that…" the Doctor stopped right there before he said it those three little words that could change everything.

Amy gasped in shock, the Doctor did feel the same for her, _'well two can play this game Doctor' _she thought

The Doctor started to back up when he thought she wasn't going to respond but then he felt Amy's breath tickle his earlobe.

"say it"

It was his turn to stutter, and Amy loved the control she had over him

"Wh.a.t..what?"

"Say it, say those words and then I'll believe you"

"Amy…Amy I cant it would ruin me to say them because I cant have you for forever" tears formed in his eyes

"Please say it, Doctor I'm in love with you… please" she begged

"I…I..I Love you Amy, I really do" Amy crashed her lips to his causing him to moan into her lips, he felt Amy's tongue invade his mouth they fought for a battle of dominance one the Doctor won, his arms had her pinned against the door, this was such a big turn on for Amy and she pulled her closer, apparently it was for the Doctor too because she could feel him. Amy could no longer think coherent thoughts never mind form coherent sentences what the Doctor was doing to her was amazing. It was kissing up and down her jaw line causing her to moan all matters of jumbled up vowels, he bite down were her shoulder met her neck, a small purple bruise formed and he smirked knowing that she was going to remember this for a while. He crashed his lips to hers, she was like the air he needed to breathe, the oxygen needed to form the fire!, the water to calm his inner fire within.

After 3 hours making out in the medic bay the two appeared in the console room all messy and hair ruffled here and there. Amy's hair was sticking up all ends and her shoes were missing she pladed round in her bare feet. She sat on the console steps watching the Doctor be himself again, he no longer looked worse fore the wear. Although he was a little ruffled up, his hair sticking up in odd ends, his bowtie hung loosely around his neck, his suspenders were hanging off him and his shirt wasn't tucked in like it usually is. Amy laughed at the sight of him, how they've come this far she doesn't know but what she does know is that he loves her and she loves him with all her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok folks that is what my mind came up with don<strong>**'t hate me or shoot me please :D**

**I would like some reviews if that's alright! And please folks let me know if you want me to continue this on okay…**

**Review :D**

**Siodhna x**


End file.
